DRW Laser Sword
The Laser Sword is a weapon in Dead Rising. It is the lethal version of the Toy Laser Sword. The Laser Sword is unlocked after completing the "5 Day Survivor" achievement in Infinity Mode, and will respawn in the Security Room. It can be used 300 times before breaking, like its ranged equivalent, the Real Mega Buster. Acquisition After Frank passes 5 days (10 straight hours real time) in Infinity mode, Frank can immediately go to the Security Room and take the Laser Sword.Walkthrough - Dead rising guide, cheatsguru.com. To retain the laser sword for other games: *Frank MUST die and save the game. If you turn off the game instead of dying, the laser sword will be lost. To keep the sword, you do not have to wait until day 7 to die and save the game. Attacks *'Primary': Tap the button for overhead swings. *'Secondary': Hold down the button to stab outward extending the blade six feet beyond its normal range. *'Thrown': Hold down the trigger to go into aim mode then press the button to throw the laser sword. Several guides consider the laser sword the strongest melee weapon in the game. It kills most psychopaths in one shot, and it kills the hardiest of psychopaths in two. For example, two hits will kill Larry Chiang the butcher and one hit will kill Otis Washington in Infinity Mode. It has 300 hits, like the Real Mega Buster, with excellent damage. It has exactly the same attack strength as the Real Mega Buster.Dead Rising: Items Guide by JungleFender, GameFAQs, (March 23, 2008).Dead Rising: Saint Achievement Walkthrough by Yuka Takeuchi Fan, GameFAQs, (December 17, 2009).Rising Infinity Mode FAQ, IGN, (September 8, 2008). "The Laser Sword is the most powerful melee weapon in the game" This weapon has the exact same attack style as the katana but with extended range and rather than slicing zombies in half it merely dismembers limbs or heads. Holding the “X” button will expand the sword for a few seconds. If using the double lariat skill: :Hold down and press , and the sword will expand into an extraordinary length (ten to fifteen feet), Frank will turn with the sword in circles, killing many of the zombies nearby. Be prepared to recollect the weapon afterward since Frank will hurl the sword as soon as he finishes spinning. The laser sword is not affected by any books.West, Matthew.www.gamefaqs.com/xbox360/928326-dead-rising/faqs/44394 Dead Rising - Infinite Mode Strategy Guide, GameFAQs, (December 20, 2006). Trivia *The Laser sword shaft is not seen in mirrors. It shows only the handle with nothing sticking out of it. *Adam MacIntyre cannot block the hold laser sword attack. *The Real Mega Buster and Laser Sword rotate the Servbot Head in Paradise Plaza's Child's Play almost exactly 1.5 times, the most of any weapon. *When Frank uses the Double Lariat move with this weapon equipped, its blade will automatically extend as in its secondary attack. *The laser sword is a reference to Zero's Z saber from the Mega Man''series. ''Dead Rising features several other Megaman references. *Unlike the Real Mega Buster that is ten times more durable than the Mega Buster, the Laser Sword is six times as durable as the Toy Laser Sword. *The beam of the laser sword has more distinguishing features when visible at night, just like its toy counterpart, the Toy Laser Sword. * The Xbox 360 game file name for this weapon is: om000d Video Gallery References See also *Toy Laser Sword Category:Dead Rising Weapons